


at the other end

by BunniesofDoom



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Body Horror, F/M, Family, Gen, Spoilers: Volume 8 (RWBY), Volume 5 (RWBY), alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Whatever Yang was expecting to find on the other side of her mother's portal, it wasn't this.
Relationships: Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Qrow Branwen & Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose & Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee & Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	at the other end

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up this morning and chose violence. Slight spoilers for episode 8 of volume 8 ahead. Content warning for body horror. Enjoy!

Whatever Yang was expecting to find on the other side of her mother's portal, it wasn't this.

As promised, she emerges from the red and black void to see her uncle—but Ruby isn't with him. And Qrow looks haggard, even more disheveled than usual, with truly impressive dark circles under his eyes. She hasn't seen his look this bad since—since Summer disappeared.

Something is horribly wrong.

"Uncle Qrow?" Yang shoves down her growing uneasiness and tries to smile at him. Maybe Qrow is just recovering from a hard bender. It wouldn't be the first time. She never thought she'd find herself hoping that her uncle is just struggling with his drinking problem, but when the alternative is that something happened to Ruby—well, at least Qrow's alcoholism is something she's prepared to deal with.

Her uncle turns to face her and Weiss. He doesn't seem relieved to see her. "Yang," he says slowly, quietly. "You're here."

For a moment they just stare at each other apprehensively. Yang desperately wants to know where her sister is, but she's terrified to ask. Finally, Weiss pipes up, making them both jump. She'd almost forgotten that her teammate was there. "Where is Ruby?"

"That's—" Her uncle clears his throat. "That's a long story," he says reluctantly. "Why don't we head inside and have a seat before we talk about this? You two must be exhausted."

She's forcibly reminded of the time when her father sat her and Ruby down and explained to them, through tears, that their mother was never coming back. Qrow is talking to her the same way Tai had, slow and gentle as if worried she would bolt. There's a cold, distant feeling in the pit of her stomach. She nods absently before robotically moving Bumblebee out of the way and turning to follow Weiss and Qrow.

"So, you're saying that Ruby was taken?" Weiss asks, voice small. She looks lost, and dazed. Yang wishes she could comfort her teammate, but she's not even sure where to start when she herself is still reeling. It feels like none of this is real, like this is just an out of body experience or a bad dream.

But no matter how many times she pinches herself, she doesn't wake up. The nightmare doesn't end.

Nora nods, sniffling. Her usually cheerful face is streaked with tears. "He—he said his name was Tyrian. He cornered us in an abandoned village while we were checking for survivors. He said he was there to kidnap Ruby. We tried to fight back but—" She chokes on a sob, burying her face in her hands.

"He overpowered us," Ren finishes for her. The usually stoic boy sounds incredibly grim. He wraps an arm around Nora's shoulders. "And took Ruby with him."

Yang feels like the floor has dropped out from under her, like she's falling into an endless dark pit.

"I had been following them, to make sure that they stayed safe and out of trouble, but I got there too late to stop him." Qrow laughs hollowly, taking a swig from his flask. "We tried to follow him, but we quickly lost his trail. By the time we arrived at Haven, there was no sign of him." He sighs heavily, running a hand through his already messy hair.

Yang feels her numbness replaced by anger, which she's not sure is an improvement. "So why aren't you still looking for my sister?"

Qrow sighs again. "Because Anima is a huge continent, and Tyrian Callows is a very tricky man. At this point he's most likely returned to Salem, and we have no idea where she's hiding out these days."

"Salem," Weiss repeats the name quietly.

Her uncle mistakes Weiss' comment for her being confused. "Tyrian works for Salem. She's—"

"We know who Salem is," Yang interrupts him shortly, staring blankly down at her lap. Every instinct in her is telling her that she needs to take off immediately and track down and rescue her sister, but she doesn't even know where to start. She wants to be angry—at team JNR, at her uncle, at herself—for not saving Ruby in time, for sitting around and sulking instead of accompanying her sister on her journey and helping her, but none of that will help her. What she needs right now are answers, a plan, even if going forwards seems impossible.

Even if it seems like nothing will ever be okay again.

"Ah. So, your mother already told you about that." Qrow doesn't look surprised. "I'm assuming that she also told you about the importance of the Huntsman Academies?" Weiss and Yang nod tightly. "Well, we have reason to believe that there's an attack planned on Haven Academy before the school year begins. Salem's forces will be there. With any luck, we can get a lead on where your sister is then."

It's not much, but at least it's something.

"So, what do we do until then?" Weiss asks, her voice small.

This time, Jaune is the one to speak up. "We get stronger. We make sure that they can't take anyone else away from us."

Qrow pats his shoulder. "Well said, kid. Now, Yang, Weiss, I think there's someone you should meet." He gestures to the doorway, where a young boy with bright green eyes is standing.

He gives a little wave. "Hello, Miss Xiao Long and Miss Schnee. It's good to see you again."

Yang doesn't like the look of that Grimm. It had come through her mother's portal (and doesn't that leave a bitter taste in her mouth) with the rest of Salem's forces, but instead of attacking, it's just been lurking around the edges of the room, almost as if it's trying to hide from the fighting. There's something wrong about its shape, too. Yang can't quite put her finger on what it is, but something about it seems wrong, twisted, painful.

Also, it has no eyes.

She shakes her head to clear her thoughts. With Weiss down and out, they need to focus more than ever. Fighting Emerald and Mercury together is no easy task. She can't afford to be distracted.

The aftermath of the battle is chaotic. Hazel, Emerald, and Mercury flee under the cover of an illusion. Her mother is gone. Cinder is gone. Yang has the lamp. The Mistral police is there, with what looks like a militia of faunus from Menagerie. Sun is there. And Blake is there, with her family.

Blake has returned.

And that Grimm is still there, lurking in the shadows in the corner of the room. Yang frowns, setting the lamp down next to Weiss and Blake. Sure, it hasn't attacked anyone, but they can't afford to leave a Grimm roaming around in the middle of the city. "Be right back guys."

She ignores them calling after her as she approaches the Grimm. It seems to shy away from her, trying to back off, but only succeeding in trapping itself in the corner. "What are you doing?" she mutters under her breath. "Why are you still here?"

Why hasn't this Grimm fled with the rest of Salem's forces?

"I'm sorry," comes the croaking response. Yang freezes in her tracks. Did that Grimm just talk?

"I'm sorry," it says again. The voice is choked and painful, but it sounds oddly familiar. Now that's she's closer, Yang realizes why the Grimm looks so odd. There's a pair of limbs that look oddly human behind its front legs, and parts of it seem unfinished, like they're made of black pain that hasn't dried yet.

"I'm sorry, Yang."

And this time, Yang realizes why the voice had sounded so familiar. "Ruby?" she asks hesitantly, shocked out of her frozen trance. She takes a step closer, placing a hand on the Grimm's side. The Grimm doesn't shy away. She ignores the way her skin burns at the contact. It's her sister. She's sure of it. She's not sure how, but this Grimm is definitely Ruby. Her heart drops at the realization. "What have they done to you?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos if you liked it.
> 
> I'm not entirely happy with how this turned out, but at least I got it out of my system.
> 
> Just a reminder that I do take requests for fics, so if there's an idea that you'd like to see me write, feel free to message me and if I like it, I might end up writing something for it.


End file.
